Golden Eyes
by Hina89
Summary: Lavi did remember those golden eyes and the pleasure and the pain. Soon after he finds himself pregnant for the enemy. How can he handle everything alone? Or is he alone? Mpreg and Yaoi! ON HIATUS, until I find my inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

"_She´s so beautiful. Can you believe we actually made this?" A tired voice asked, face smiling gently. Another form sitting next to him on the bed stroking __the red hair and smiling. "I can´t even believe that I could be here seeing this. To be with you..." He said somewhat sadly. The red haired one pulled him slowly into a brief kiss. Just a little peck, but ever so soft and loving. "You have done nothing wrong." He said. "And even if we didn´t start so good, you´re here now. With me. And never will I let you go." _

Yes their start really hadn´t been too great. Lavi had been ordered to go on a solo mission. It wasn´t supposed to be hard. Just to retrieve a document from a fellow scientist. He had done that, but returning home was a blur. He remember bits here and there. Pain, immense pleasure, numbness, cold, vicious golden eyes. Then gentle, sad golden eyes.

Only thing he remember clearly were those eyes. Those beautiful eyes.

Then he had woken at the Black Order surrounder by his friends and few nurses.

"How are you feeling?" Allen asked. They had been worried sick about him. Lavi had showed up at the Order covered with bruises and little cuts and he had a fever. No he was finally woken up.

"Fine I guess..." Lavi said little uneasy. "What happened?" He asked.

Lenalee shrugged her shoulders. "Don´t know, you just showed up at the entrance covered with cuts. Do you remember anything from the mission?" She asked.

Lavi thought for a moment. Did he remember something? No, nothing. A little parts he told them. "Golden eyes.." He whispered. "What?" Allen asked. "What did you say, Lavi?"

"Golden eyes." Lavi said a little louder. "I remember golden eyes and pain...and pleasure..." He said quietly.

"Golden eyes?" Lenalee asked. "Who has golden eyes?" She wondered. Lavi was thinking the same thing.

"Alright you two the patient needs rest. You can visit him again tomorrow." The head nurse told them. Allen and Lenalee nodded and turned to Lavi. "Sleep well." She said smiling. "We´ll come back tomorrow to see how you´re doing." Allen said. "Kanda is worried too you know." He then smirked. Lavi laughed softly. No way would Kanda ever show that he´s worried. Maybe in his mind, but never in public. "Ok, guys. See you tomorrow then." Lavi smiled.

Lavi had lied. He remember more than little parts. Especially one part. He remeber that all too well. Lavi sighed and closed his eyes. It was midnight already.

He remember two strong hands roaming all over his sweating body. His own voice moaning from pleasure and wincing from pain time to time. Him yelling and trying to fight back those hands, those lips. Pain in his backside wich turned to pleasure.

Lavi shivered as he remembered it. He knew all too well what had happened. But a Bookman should never shown their emotions. No matter how painful and scary were they.

Lavi sighed. His innocence had been taken from him. Against his will. He had been raped. By someone he couldn´t even remember. He couldn´t tell the Bookman. He would hit him and yell at him for being so damn weak. Kanda would pretty much ignore him. Lenalee would smother him with her constant worrying and Allen...Well he didn´t know. Allen would probably be the best one to tell. But not now. Lavi hadn´t quite taken the matter in. He couldn´t understand it.

He sighed again. He would think it tomorrow. Right now, sleep.

What he didn´t know, that the owner of those golden eyes were watching him. Smiling wickedly in the night.  
"My my, what a strong will this one has. Let see how he handles what´s coming."

AN: Hello there! This is my first ever fic, so be nice! And incase you did miss it, this is yaoi! So don´t like, don´t read! Rest of you fellow-yaoi-lovers enjoy! Oh, and please leave a review to say what did you think of the prologue.

~NekoEd


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello! I´m glad, I got so many reviews! So at least someone likes this story ^^ Oh, and if you want me to write something in it or add a character, then tell me.

Next thing Lavi knew, he was on his knees, vomiting his guts in to the toilet. This has been going on for two weeks now. Sometimes it´s not this bad. Lavi hadn´t told anyone. He didn´t want to make them worry about him. This clearly was just a stomach flu. Right? He sighed. Maybe this wasn´t just a stomach flu. Maybe he should go to Komui and ask about this.

Lavi thought for awhile. Komui would be trusted with this right? He wouldn´t tell anybody?

Lavi felt another wave of nausea hitting him and he bend over to the porcelain bowl again. "Fuck..." He grumped. "Stop it already..."

Komui sat in his office with amounts of paperwork to be finished. Lenalee and Allen were sitting on the couch bored to death. There wasn´t any missions for them. Kanda was on one and so were Miranda and Krory too.

Lenalee sighed. "Can´t you give us a little something? We´re really bored here." She whined. Allen nodded. "Yeah, nothing exciting is happening these days."

Komui looked at them and smiled softly. "I´m sorry guys, but no can do. There´s nothing. Be glad that it´s so peaceful for once in here." He said. Allen groaned. "Yes yes, so peaceful and boring!"

Komui sighed. It was like he was babysitting.

"Well, where´s Lavi? Why don´t you go bug him for a change?" Komui asked. Lenalee and Allen looked at each other. "Come to think of it, we haven´t seen Lavi since he was released from the infirmary." Lenalee said. "Maybe we should go see him?" She asked. Allen nodded. "Could be more fun."

When they got up and ready to walk to the door, a soft knock was heard. "Come in." Komui called. Lave peacked his hear from the door looking white as a sheet. "Lavi what is it?" Komui asked. Allen studied his friend. "You look pale, Lavi. Are you feeling okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, i´m fine...Komui could you check something for me?" "Yeah sure, what is it?" Komui asked raising his eyebrow. Lave looked a little uncomfortable. "Do you need us to leave, Lavi?" Lenalee asked politely. Lavi thought for a moment then nodded. Lenalee smiled and pulled Allen with her. "We´ll be at the library if you need us." She said and left, pulling Allen behind her.

Once they were gone, Komui turned to Lavi. "So, what is it that you need me to check?" He asked.

Lavi looked at him sadly. "There´s something wrong with me." He said quietly. Komui frowned. "Okay, tell me." He said and pointed Lavi to sit on the couch.

Lavi hesitated a moment. "I´ve...been feeling...sick." He said. "For two weeks." Komui´s eyes widened. "Two weeks! Why the hell didn´t you come to me sooner?" He asked little too loudly. Lavi flinched. "I thought it would pass...But..."

Komui´s expression softened. "Come on. Let´s go to the infirmary so I can check." He smiled.

For a moment, Lavi felt better.

Lenalee and Allen arrived to the library and sat on the chairs. "I wonder what was wrong with him." Allen thought out loud. Lenalee nodded. "Yeah, he looked so pale and awkward."  
"What are you two talking about?" A voice behind them asked scaring them shitless.

Allen quickly turned and saw bookman standing behind him looking serious as always.

"It´s nothing, Lavi just wanted to see Komui about something so we left." He explained, not sure what he should say to the old man. Lenalee nodded. "Yeah he wanted my brother to check something." She told.

Bookman looked at both of them. "Did he say anything else?" He asked. Both excorsist shaked their heads.

Komui couldn´t believe his eyes. Lavi´s blood sample couldn´t be right! This just wasn´t true! Maybe he had missed something or messed the test.

"Komui?" Lavi asked. "Is something wrong?" He looked little nervous now seeing Komui´s expression. "It just..isn´t right..." Komui said thinking.  
"Komui?" Lavi tried again. Komui sighed. "Lavi, please sit back down. I have something serious to discuss with you." Komui said.

Lavi looked at him getting scared. "What is it?" He asked quietly. "you need to be honest with me, ok?" Komui asked. Lavi nodded. What the hell was going on? "Have you had sexual intercourse with anyone for the past month?" Lavi´s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "WHAT!" He yelled. "How can you say that? No way! And it´s my private matter!"

Komui looked even more serious. "Lavi." He said. Lavi quieted down and looked at him. "What´s wrong with me?" He asked. Komui sighed. "Just answer the question." Lavi nodded. "It wasn´t my choice." He said. "What wasn´t?" Komui asked. Lavi felt his eyes burning with unshed tears threatening to fall. "Back then at the mission. Remeber?" Komui nodded. "I was r..." Lavi couldn´t get the word out of his mouth. Komui gasped. He knew what Lavi was going to say. "You were raped." He stated. Lavi nodded. Komui fell down to his chair. He should´ve known this. He had treated Lavi back then, but never had he thought that something like this could´ve happen to him.

"It makes sense now." He said. Lavi lifted his head to look at Komui. "What?" He asked. "Lavi..You are pregnant." Komui said. Lavi´s eyes widened once more. No. It´s impossible. It wasn´t true.  
"It can´t be..." he whispered. "Lavi I need to know who it was." Komui said. Lavi didn´t make any reaction. "Lavi. It´s important. Male pregnancies are impossible. There could be something I can do if you tell me who it was." Komui persisted. He knew Lavi was in shock, but this had to be done before something else happened. Who knows what kind of monster was in Lavi.

"Lavi please." Komui asked yet again. Finally Lavi looked at him. Tears were flowing down already and his eyes were as red as his hair. "It was...Tyki Mikk..." Lavi whispered sobbing now. Komui gasped. "The Noah? Oh God..."

"Lavi." A voice said from the door. Lavi knew who it was the second. Making him cry even more. "Bookman." Komui said. "Did you know about this?" He asked.

Bookman didn´t answer, but walked in front of the chair Lavi was sitting on. He watched his apprentice to cry. Lavi was strong and good fighter. He had trained to keep his emotions hidden. But Lavi was a child. He was naive, stubborn and scared. Bookman sighed quietly. "I´m sorry, I´m sorry.." Lavi kept repeating. The old man looked at the boy and saw nothing, but a scared child begging for forgiveness for something he didn´t even do.  
Bookman wrapped his short arms around the boys shoulders and pulled him close. Lavi was shocked but soon the tears won and he wrapped his own arms around his mentor and cried his heart out.

AN: Yes yes ooc, but I wanted Bookman to hug him. Because I can´t! And I´m sorry if that it took so long to finish this bloody chapter, but there´s something called write´s block and it murder!

But let me know what you think. Bye for now!

~NekoEd


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I´m so, so sorry about the late update! It´s been pretty busy. And I broke my damn ankle so it´s six weeks staying home. Thank God, I have my dog, Jiro here with me! So anyway, here is another chapter! Enjoy!

It´s been a week since Lavi told Komui and Bookman what had happened during his mission. And not a day have gone by without him thinking about the child inside of him. And it still was little unclear how he could have become pregnant, but Komui thought it had something to do with the Innocence and the Noah´s blood. Like that really was the problem here, what was he supposed to do? He was a Bookman in training. He was not supposed to have children or anything else like a family.

Lavi sighed. Maybe a good meal would keep his head away from all of this for a while.

"I´m telling you, he has been acting really weird!" Lenalee argued while Allen stuffed yet another bowl of food in his mouth. "Would you stop for a minute to listen to me?" She snapped. Allen put the bowl down on the table and looked at his friend sighing. "Lenalee, I am listening and I know he´s been acting odd, but it really isn´t our place to say anything." He told her. Lenalee frowned. "Not our place? He is our friend. Aren´t we supposed to help him if something´s bothering him?" She asked. Allen nodded. "Yes, but I think this is one of those things, that Lavi will tell us once he is ready to." He said and picked the bowl once more and continued eating.

Lenalee sighed. She knew Allen was right. But something told her that Lavi wasn´t going to tell them even if he was ready to. She would have to get to the bottom of this.

"Oh, hi guys."

Allen and Lenalee turned their heads towards the new arrival to see it was Lavi.

Speak of the devil indeed.

"Hey Lavi." Allen smiled. "How are you feeling?" Lavi shrugged. "Fine. Why? Is something wrong?" He asked. "No no, nothings wrong!" Lenalee laughed awkwardly.

"Ok. Mind if I sit with you?" Lavi asked. Allen motioned his friend to sit down.

A moment of silence passed.

"So what´s up?" Lenalee asked looking at Lavi. "Nothing new." He said and took a bite from his bread. "So, you´re ok? Bookman hasn´t said anything or someone else?" She continued asking. "No, why are you asking so much all of a sudden?" Lavi asked getting a little annoyed.  
"No reason. I just thought I´d ask, since it´s been so long since we last talked." She smiled. Lavi blinked. "Lenalee, we talked yesterday at dinner. Remember?" He asked.

Lenalee blushed. "_Ok, maybe I need a different approach."_ "Oh yeah, right. I forgot." She laughed. "But anyway. The reason I´m asking, is that...has something happened? You look kinda off." She said. Lavi´s eyes widened slightly. "N..no nothings wrong. i´m fine. Nothing has happened." He said. Then he stood up and picked his tray. "But Lavi, you haven´s even eaten." Allen said. "Not hungry anymore." Lavi told him and walked away from the table.

Allen watched his friend walk out of the dining hall and then turned to face Lenalee. "What?" She asked. Allen sighed. "I told you that he will tell us, if there´s something to tell." He said. "I know, but I was just worried about him. He really has been out of it for a week now." Lenalee sighed. "I know you´re worried about him. Me too, but maybe it would be the best if we left him alone for a while now." Allen said. Lenalee sighed even deeper and nodded. Allen was right.

"Damn those two..." Lavi cursed as he walked back to his room. "Why did she have to be so nosy?" Lavi stopped walking and sighed. He knew he wasn´t supposed to be angry at his friends. This whole damn ordeal has been messing his mind complitely.

Lavi continued walking towards his room. He needed time to think this through.

After Lavi arrived to his room, he was greeted by Bookman sitting on the bad with a frown on his features. "Gramps? What is it?" Lavi asked. Bookman looked at his apprentice for a while and then spoke. "Come with me." He told Lavi and stood up and walked out of the door followed by confused Lavi.

Bookman and Lavi arrived to the supervisors door and knocked. "Come in." Komui shouted from inside and Bookman opened the door.

"Bookman? Lavi? What is it?" Komui asked.

Lavi shrugged. "Beats me, Panda just told me to follow him here." Lavi said and prepared himself for the beating he knew he was going to get for calling Bookman a panda.

It never came.

Lavi´s eyes widened and he raised his eyebrow. What was going on?

"Komui." Bookman started.

"Yes? What is it?" Komui asked, not liking one bit of where this was heading to.

"I want you to terminate the pregnancy." Bookman told Komui.

Lavi gasped. Terminate? Kill the baby?  
He look to his still-flat stomach and lifted his hand to touch it.

"Terminate? Are you sure?" Komui asked carefully. Even though this was an enemy´s child, it still was half Lavi´s.

"I´m sure. Kill it." Bookman told him.

Lavi didn´t want to believe what his mentor was saying. He wasn´t even sure why he was hesitating to terminate the pregnancy. It was Noah´s child. Nothing good will come of it.

"Maybe we should give Lavi some time to think this?" Komui asked looking at the troubled boy.

"No." Lavi said. Both Komui and Bookman turned to look at him.

"No what, Lavi?" Komui asked.

"Lavi, this is a child of the Noah. It will bring nothing but evil if we let it be born." Bookman said sternly. "And I´m not going to allow it.

"No..." Lavi whispered once more.

"Lavi, he is right. The Earl won´t hesitate to turn the child against us once he has the opperturnety. And you´re not ready to be a father even!" Komui said trying to sound calm, but was failing.

"Lavi this is not going to be even a choice for you. You will terminate the pregnancy." Bookman said getting slightly angry.

"NO!"

AN: And I´m stopping there. Hope you like it. Though nothing major happened in this chapter, but all in time. Please leave a review!

~NekoEd


	4. Chapter 4

Bookman and Komui stared at Lavi who´s breathing was irregular and sweat was froming to his brow. "Lavi, what are you talking about?" Komui asked.

Lavi had yelled them no, when they´ve been talking about ending the pregnancy.

He didn´t even know why he had said it. He didn´t want the kid, right?

"Lavi stop being stupid. This is serious." Bookman said sternly. "You are not going to give birth and that´s it."  
"And I´m not going to have any say in this?" Lavi asked. "This still is pretty huge deal to me!"  
Komui walked to Lavi and was about to place his hand to the boy´s shoulder when it was roughly pushed aside. "Lavi, we know this is hard for you, but have to listen to reason." Komui said trying to get the boy to understand that there was no way he could bring this child up. He was just an immature kid.

"If you know it´s hard for me, then why are you trying to make me kill it?" Lavi asked getting too emotional for Bookman´s liking. He was already getting hormonal.

"Lavi." Bookman started. "You know the code of the Bookmen." Lavi gasped softly and gazed to the floor. He just knew Bookman was going to bring the code up. "Damn it..." Lavi muttered. "When you calm down, we´ll proceed the abortion." Bookman said and turned and started walking to the door.

"No..."Lavi whispered. Bookman turned around and sighed. "Lavi, this is not your choice." Lavi felt his eyes burn. Tears threatened to fall down on his cheeks. He took a deep breath and lifted his eyes to face his mentor.

"I´m not going to let you kill my baby!" Lavi shouted. Komui gasped soflty at Lavi´s sudden outburst and the tears now falling.

Bookman frowned and was about to yell something back to his idiot of apprentice, when a small voice interrupted them.

"What do you mean, your baby?"

The three men turned quickly their heads towards the voice and saw very confused looking Lenalee at the door carrying a tray of coffee mugs.

"Shit..." Komui cursed silently. "Lenalee, what are you doing here?" He then asked trying to sound cheerful. Lenalee shaked her head slightly. "N..nothing, I just thought...you´d like a cup of coffee..." She said still staring at Lavi. "Oh, thank you, it would be great!" Komui laughed nervously as Lenalee walked slowly to his desk and put down the tray. She then walked to Lavi and looked at her friend with a slight frown on her features.  
Lavi could not bring himself up to look at Lenalee who was standing right in front of him, studying him. "Is it true?" She finally asked. Lavi flinched and pressed his head down.  
"Lenalee, maybe you should leave him..." Komui started, but Lenalee ignored him by asking the same question again, hoping this time he´ll give her an anwer.

After a while of silence, Lavi nodded. "Yes. It´s true." He said silently. Lenalee sighed and pulled her friend into a hug. This sudden action suprised Lavi and he tried to pull away, but Lenalee´s grip was too strong, yet gentle.  
After a moment, Lenalee pulled away and looked at Lavi. "How did it happen?" She asked.

Lavi sighed and pulled her sitting next to him on the couch. "It´s a long story, but to make it short, remember when I came back from the last mission all beaten up?" He asked. Lenalee nodded. How could she forget something like that. "Well, I was attacked by a Noah, and he..." Lavi quieted down. It still was a hard spot to him to admit he was raped. "He took...advantage of me..." He said making Lenalee gasp in horror and put her arms around the boy once more. "Oh my God, how horrible! I´m so sorry." She said knowing it would´t make any difference now, but she still tried to be there for him and to let him know she cared. "Thanks...But when I got back, I started to fell sick to my stomach and I went to Komui for a checkup." Lavi continued. "Oh, yeah I remember know. I was here with Allen when you came." Lenalee said. Lavi nodded. "Yeah and then he did some tests and we found out I was pregnant. So there. Whole story short." Lavi smirked trying to get into a better mood, failing miserably.

"So I´d appreciated if you didn´t tell anyone until I´m ready." Lavi asked. Lenalee nodded. "Of course I won´t tell anyone." She said. "But, what was it about...about killing it?" She asked carefully. Lavi turned his head to Komui looking a little angry. "Ask that from your brother." He said and Lenalee turned her headd to her brother. "Brother?" She asked. "What´s Lavi talking about? Were you thinking of terminating it?" She asked.

Komui sighed. "Bookman wants it to be terminated." He said. "And I think it would be the best. The Earl will want the child if we let it to be born. Who know why Tyki Mikk do such a thing if it wasn´t for the Earl." Lenalee turned to face Lavi. "Tyki Mikk is the father?" She asked. "The one who hurt Allen?" Lavi nodded. She couldn´t believe what she was hearing. "That bastard!" She jumped up from the couch and made a fist with her hand. "I´ll see that he´s punished for this." Lenalee said getting angry. Komui and Lavi shivered. Lenalee was a sweet girl, but never to be angered. "Don´t worry Lenalee, I´m sure he´ll get what´s coming to him." Lavi laughed. He was starting to feel a little better. "But I have to agree with Komui on this. The Earl is up to no good and no doupt he´ll want this baby, but it still is mine. And I´m not getting an abortion." Lavi said. Lenalee smiled to him. "I´m glad you feel that way. Every life is sacred and it´s not right to kill it. It´s not the baby´s fault how it got started."

Komui smiled slightly. He knew Lenalee was right, but it still was a great risk. He look to the door to find that Bookman was missing. _"When did he leave?"_ He thought. "Well then." He said getting Lavi and Lenalee´s attention. "This is going to get rough for you Lavi." Lavi nodded. "I know and I´m ready for it." Komui smiled and took a sip from his coffee. "I suggest you go back to your room and rest." He said smiling. "And come back tomorrow morning so I can give you a checkup."

Lavi nodded and stood up. "I´ll see you later." He said and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Lenalee said after him making Lavi stop. "What is it?" He asked. Lenalee walked next to him smiling. "Do forgive me for this." She said. "For wha..?" Lavi started, but was interrupted by Lenalee hugging him tightly. "I can´t believe your going to have a baby!" She shrieked. Lavi smiled and hugged her back. "Yeah, it´s gonna be weird."

Lavi sighed as he finally opened the door to his room. "Man, what a day..." He muttered and sat on the bed.

"I´m sure it was." A dark and deep voice said from the darkness.

Lavi jumped up and looked to the window where he saw a dark figure sitting on the window sill. "Who are you?" Lavi demanded.  
"Oh, come now lovely." The man said. "I´m sure you remember me." He walked into the light that was coming from the window. Lavi gasped. Those golden eyes. "It´s you..." He breathed. "What are you doing here?"

Tyki smirked and walked to Lavi who was too shocked to even move away. "I was just curious how you were doing." Tyki said. "After all, I have to take care of the mother of my child." His smirk grew even wider as he saw the horror on Lavi´s face. "You know..?" Lavi asked quietly. "Of course I know. Don´t take me for a fool." Tyki said.

"The Earl needs the child alive so don´t go killing it, okay lovely." Tyki said. "T..the Earl?" Lavi sobbered. "Why..?" "I don´t know." Tyki sighed. "He needs it for something. It was just my job to get you pregnant."  
"Why me?" Lavi asked suddenly finding this interesting. "Because you´re a Bookman. And an Exorcist. And to add it my blood. Deadly combination." Tyki smirked. "And because you are just so damn cute." Lavi frowned. "And you think I´m just going to give birth to it? And hand it to you?" Lavi found his voice again starting to sound more confident.  
"I know you have too much heart to kill it. And as for the handing it to us -part...we´ll just see about that later." Tyki said.

Lavi was about to say something when Tyki suddenly pulled him on the bed and got himself on top of the younger man. Lavi stared at the man on top of him with fright. No way he was going to...

Tyki lowered his head and pressed his lips against Lavi´s. Lavi gasped and Tyki took this moment to slide his tongue to the boy´s mouth. The kiss was rough and yet somehow so full of passion.

When finally, Tyki pulled away, Lavi was out of breath. Tyki got off of him and headed to the window once again smirking. "I´ll see you soon, lovely." He said and disappeared leaving blushing Lavi behind.

AN: Thank you for reading this. I hope I didn´t cause too many nosebleed with the idea of Tyki kissing Lavi. *Stuffing tissue to her own nose* Please leave a review!

~NekoEd


	5. Chapter 5

Next day at lunch Lavi sat on the cafeteria staring at the tray of food infront of him, never touching it. Lavi´s mind was back at what had happened last night with the Noah.

_"Because you are so damn cute." _Lavi shaked his head hearing Tyki´s words repeating themselves in his head. _"Damn that bastard...And he dared to ki..."_ Lavi´s face started to feel hot and he knew his face was red as a tomato.  
"Aarght that jerk!" Lavi shouted and hit his head to the table.

"Are you okay?" Allen asked smiling about to sit to opposite from Lavi. Lavi lifted his face and saw his friend. "Oh, Allen. Hi...Yeah I´m fine." Lavi smirked. "Rough day yesterday."

Allen nodded and sat down and started eating. "It´s contagious." He said. lavi shot him a questioning look asking for answer. "I was shopping with Lenalee earlier and she was looking at some baby stuff. You know, clothes, toys." Allen said. Lavi gulped. No way she would... "She didn´t tell me why, though I hardly think that she was looking at them for herself. Komui would kill the poor man in charge." Allen sweatdropped. "She´s too young for a baby."  
Lavi looked at his friend and then at the tray again. "Too young, huh..?" He muttered. "What did you say?" Allen asked not quite hearing what Lavi said. "Oh, nothing." Lavi grinned. "Just muttering to myself." Allen laughed. "You know, talking to yourself is a sign of madness." He joked. Lavi smiled. "Madness ain´t the problem in this place." He said joining to the laughter.

Lavi looked at the clock and sighed. Time to meet Bookman.  
Lavi hadn´t seen his mentor after his outburst in Komui´s office. He felt his cheeks getting hot. He hadn´t mean to get so emotional, but he really didn´t have a choice. He wasn´t going to let him kill the baby. Maybe they could find some solution to all of this.  
"Lavi?" Allen asked noticing his friend getting nervous. "Are you okay?" He asked. Lavi nodded. "Yeah, I have to go and meet the old panda now, so if you´ll excuse me." Lavi said standing up and leaving the table. "But you haven´t even eating anything..." Allen said after him even though Lavi couldn´t hear him.

Komui sat by his desk waiting for Lavi to arrive. When Lavi had come earlier mornig to his check up, he had asked Lavi to come to his office to discuss about the baby with Bookman.

Bookman was on the couch drinking tea and waiting too. He was going to get some reason to the idiot´s head one way or another. He didn´t want to make Lavi to do such a thing as killing the baby, but it was only solution for this.

A knock was heard from the door and Komui automatically stood up. "Come in." He called. The door opened and Lavi peaked his head in looking nervous. "Hi..." He said quietly and entered the room and closing the door behind him. "Come on in Lavi." Komui said trying to sound cheerful for the boy.

Lavi couldn´t look the Bookman in the eyes. He was so embarrassed of his earlier behavior. Bookman was doing the opposite. He studied his apprentice and sighed. "Lavi, I´m not doing this out of anger or to be mean." He spoke. Lavi gasped soflty and lifted his head to face the older man. He had never heard Bookman speaking so gently as he was now. "But I´m sure you understand that we can´t have this child to end up to the Earl." The Bookman continued. Lavi nodded. "I´m not sure if that´s going to happen, or did the Noah just wanted to..." "It´s going to happen..." Lavi said interrupting. "What?" Komui asked eyes widening. "I said it´s going to happen." Lavi raised his voice. "The Earl wants the child. It wasn´t an accident. It was on purpose." Lavi said. "Tyki Mikk came to my room last night and said that it was on purpose that he had raped me. He said that the Earl was going to make the baby a weapon, because it carries mine and a Noah´s blood." Lavi said his voice cracking. "That´s why he..he..." Komui placed his hand to Lavi´s shoulder giving him at least some comfort.

"We need to terminate it." Komui said carefully knowing that Lavi was in emotional state with raging hormones. "I know..." Lavi whispered. Both Bookman and Komui gasped. "You..you agree?" Komui asked. Lavi nodded. "It´s for the best." Lavi said. "If it´s going to be used by the Earl then it can´t be born. It wouldn´t have a happy life and it would..." Lavi quieted down not able to continue. He felt tears forming to his eyes and falling down. He fell to his knees on the floor and cried. "Lavi." Bookman sighed and placed his hand on the top of the crying boy´s head. "I know this is hard for you, but you made the right choice." He said and removed his hand and walked out of the room unable to hold his rage anymore.

The Earl would pay. The Noah would pay. They would pay the ultimate prize for hurting his precious apprentice so much.

Back at the room Lavi had finally calmed a little and was able to move himself on the couch. Komui watched the boy and sighed. "I´ll have the operation prepared for tonight." he said softly. "Do you want me to call Lenalee?" He asked. Lavi shaked his head. "She would just yell at me..." He said wiping the tears from his eyes only to make room for more of them. "No she won´t." Komui said. "It would be good for you to be with a friend."

It was already six p.m and Lavi was lying on his bed his head on Lenalee´s lap. Komui had called her after Lavi left the office and told her not to say anything that might change Lavi´s mind. And not to say anything what might upset him even more. "Just be there for him." He had said.  
Lenalee looked at her friend as she stroked his red hair. She didn´t like this. She wasn´t happy at the choice Lavi had made, but as she promised, she was there for him.

After few minutes, the head nurse knocked on the door and opened it. "It´s time." She said softly. She had already been informed about the situation when it was first discovered that Lavi was pregnant.  
Lenalee nodded and pulled Lavi up from her lap. "Come on Lavi. Let´s go." She ssaid smiling weakly. Lavi nodded and stood up. Lenalee walked right along side of him, never letting go of his hand.

"Lavi..." She started. Lavi turned his head towards her. "I know I´m not uspposed to say anything, but is this really what _you_ want?" She asked. Lavi sighed and shaked his head. "No, but it´s no use. It´s for the best." He said. "But if you feel that way, then you should..." Lenalee started, but was interrupted by the look on Lavi´s face. "I know you´re trying to make me change my mind and keeping the baby. But it´s not fair for me or the baby. It would be made into a weapon. Fighting against us."  
Lenalee sighed and didn´t say anything after that. "_I hope you are not going to regret this Lavi."_ She thought.

They arrived to the operation room and Lenalee let go of Lavi´s hand. "I´ll see you when you get back , okay?" She smiled to him. Lavi nodded and walked to Komui who was waiting for them. "Okay Lavi, change into these and come in." He said handing him some hospital clothing. Lavi nodded and turned to face Lenalee once more. "Don´t worry, I know what I´m doing." He smiled and waved to her before disappearing to another room.  
Lenalee placed her hands over her heart and felt her eyes stinging with unshed tears.

Lavi lied on the operating table, his mouth was a thin line and his brow was sweating. "_Is this really what you want?" _Lenalee´s words haunted his mind. But he had already made up his mind and there was no turning back now.

"Okay Lavi, I´m going to put you asleep before we start. It´ll be less uncomfortable to you if you´re asleep during it..." Komui said prepairing the tools for the operation.

_"Asleep huh? Like that´s going to be any help at all..."_ Lavi thought sarcastically.

_"Really what you want?" _Lenalee´s voice came back.

Lavi tried to shake those words out of his head. No use.

_"Was she right? Am I doing a big mistake here?"_

"Okay Lavi, count backwards from ten." Komui said placing an oxygen mask on Lavi´s face.

"Ten..." lavi started.

_"No! This isn´t what I want!"_

"Nine..."

"_I want this child to have a change to live!"_

"Eight..."

_"I want to have my baby!"_

AN: Exciting huh? What´s going to happen next? Stay tuned and thank You for reading! Please leave a review!

~NekoEd


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Back again! Last time Lavi was going through the abortion. Let´s see what happens after it...

_"Where am I? What happened?" _Lavi opened his eyes slowly and looked around. His mind was confused. He let his eyes wander the place next to his bed where he saw Lenalee reading a book with tired look on her face. "Lenalee..?" Lavi coughed. His voice was hoarse.  
Lenalee gasped the sudden voice and turned to the patient. "Lavi! You´re awake!" She cried. "What´s going on? Why are you crying?" He asked opening his tired eyes even more. "You´ve been asleep for two days..." Lenalee said whiping her eyes. "Two days..?" Lavi asked raising his voice. lenalee nodded.

Before Lavi could say anything else, Komui walked inside the room. "Oh, I see you have awaken finally." He said. Komui had a worried look on his face.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

_"The operation...!" _Lavi suddenly jumped up to sit even though his body told him that wans´t such a good idea.  
Biting the pain back, Lavi looked at Komui. "The surgery...! What happened?" Lavi demanded. Komui looked down. Lavi gasped. "So the baby...It´s gone..." He whispered.

"Lavi...I´m sorry, but..." Komui started. Lavi lifted his head to look at Komui. "But?" He asked confused. "It didn´t work." Komui said. The news hit Lavi like a ton of bricks. Didn´t work?  
"What do you mean Komui?" Lavi asked getting anxious. Komui sighed and started explaining.  
"We were starting the operation, but as soon as the knife touched you skin, me and the nurse were pushed aside by some sort of...force field. I don´t know what that was, but we tried again and again after that. It didn´t work. Something is protecting the baby. I think it has something to do with the blood of Noah." Komui said thoughtfully.

Lavi stared at him with eyes wide and mouth hanging open. The baby was still in there? "Are you...joking?" He asked. Komui shaked his head starting to smile a little. "No I´m not." He said. Lavi turned his head to Lenalee who was crying still, but smiling the same time. "The baby is still...?" He asked. Lenalee launched herself to Lavi and hugged him. "Yes, it still is alive!" She laughed.  
Lavi couldn´t hug her back. He just sat there trying to digest the thought that his baby was still alive and there was something protecting it. Soon his mouth pulled upwards and his eyes got wet with tears. "It´s alive..." He smiled. "I didn´t kill it..." Lenalee hugged him even tighter.

After a while of talking, Komui walked out of the room leaving Lavi to rest and Lenalee to keep him company since she was the only one of his friends who knew about this. Speaking of...

"You think I should tell everyone now?" Lavi asked. Lenalee thought for a moment. "Maybe you shouldn´t tell everyone...Maybe just Allen and such...Closest ones." She said. Lavi nodded. "You´re right." He said and started laughing. Lenalee looked at him raising an eyebrow. "I can´t wait to see Yuu´s face when I tell him!" Lavi laughed even harder. Lenalee started chuckling too. "I want to be there when you do. With a camera!" She laughed.

True enough, Kanda´s expression was probably something he had never made before. And so was Allen´s, Krory´s and Miranda´s.  
No one of them couldn´t get a single word out of their mouths and Lavi and Lenalee were enjoying every second of it. Lenalee even took pictures as she had said.

"If you guys are going to stare and not talk, let me go get something to drink while you´re doing it." Lavi laughed and got himself a cup of coffee what was immediately stolen by Lenalee and replaced with green tea. "No coffee for you." She said sternly. Lavi sighed and went back to sit while the rest of the gang were starting to digest the information their _male_ friend had just given them.

"But how could this be possible?" Allen asked the first of the many questions. "And by who?" Lavi frowned. he had hoped they wouldn´t ask, but of course that was on everyone´s minds. "Tyki Mikk. The Noah." He said. Allen gasped. "Your last mission?" He asked. Lavi nodded. At least Allen wouldn´t ask too many questions of that. "And before any of you ask, no I wasn´t willing." lavi explained. That fact seemed to got everyone in angry mood.

"But how are you feeling? Any nausea? Headaches?" Miranda asked. Lavi nodded. "Yep, got the whole package." He smiled somewhat humorously. "And according to Komui, I´m on my third month." Lavi said. "Can you feel it?" Allen asked. Lavi shaked his head. "Not yet. I can start to feel it´s movements when I´m at..." Lavi thought for a while and then turned to Lenalee who chuckled. "At your fourth month." She said. "Yeah, fourth month." Lavi repeated. "So you´ll be even more annoying that you are now because of the mood swings." Kanda smirked. Lavi pouted. "Shut it. I´m not even having mood swings." Lavi said.  
Lenalee smiled softly remembering they way Lavi had yelled and cried at Komui´s office when she had found out. "_Yeah, no mood swings at all...And they´re going to get even worse, witch in his case, are bad."_ She sighed.

"I still can´t believe this." Krory said. "But how can you get pregnant? You are a male, aren´t you?" He asked. Lavi blushed. "Of course!" He yelled earning some looks around the dining hall they were in. Lavi calmed down and sighed. "I don´t know. Komui said that there is something in the Noah blood that made this happen." Lavi said. He still didn´t quite get it even though Komui had explained it to him at least three times.  
"Well at least it´s okay." Lenalee said smiling. "And the fact it can make a protection spell around you is also good news. You´ll be alot safer." she said. Lavi shrugged. "Yeah, I don´t know what´s causing that, but it can´t do any harm." He said and place his hand to his stomach. There already was a small bump where the baby was growing. Allen smiled to see his friend to care so much about the baby even though it was half enemy´s and the way it got conceived.

Lavi stood up from his seat to get more tea, but his legs gave away and he began to fall. Allen was quick enough to caught him before he fell to the floor. Everyone, even Kanda, were alert. "Are you ok?" Allen panicked. Lavi laughed a little. "Yeah, I got a little lightheaded. No worries." He said trying to stand up again, but Allen had a tight grip on him. "Maybe you should go to get some rest." Lenalee suggested. Lavi sighed and nodded. Maybe a rest would do some good for him.

After Allen and Lenalee had made sure Lavi was safely back at his room and bed, they had left telling him, they´ll be back after few hours to get him to dinner.

Lavi was relieved they had left. It was great that they cared so much about him and we okay with the fact that he was going to have a baby, but dealing with them for so many hours was overtaking.

Lavi laid down on the bed and sighed.

"I see you´ve told them."

Lavi jumped up again ready to attack. He already knew that voice.

"What the hell do you want?" Lavi spat. Tyki came down from the window sill and smirked. "What, I can´t come to see how you are doing? And to make sure that my child is in good hands?" Tyki asked. Lavi snorted. "As if you would care. Tell me what you are really here for."

Tyki sighed. "Only to talk. Nothing more." He said and sat on the chair that was located near Lavi´s bed. "Talk?" Lavi asked. "Yes, talk. Now sit down." Tyki told him. For some reason Lavi felt he could relax in the Noah´s presence and sat back down on the bed.  
"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked. Tyki shrugged. "About the kid. Is it okay and so forth..." He quieted down. Lavi raised his eyebrow. "You actually want to know about the baby?" He asked having a hard time to believe that Tyki would be interested about his child. "Yes, about the baby. Is it so hard to believe that I actually want to know if it´s okay?" He spat. Lavi was taken back by Tyki´s sudden outburst. Tyki saw Lavi´s expression and blushed slightly. "I just want to know." He said turning his head away. Lavi smiled without knowing it. "It´s perfectly fine. It has some sort of protection shield." He told. It was Tyki´s turn to be confused. "A protection shield? How do you know that?" He asked. Lavi frowned. "We tried to terminate the pregnancy. It failed because of it." He said. Tyki jumped up from his chair. "You tried to kill it?" He demanded. Lavi was up too and took a battle stance. "What of it? You knew I was going to do it." Lavi said. Tyki sighed and sat back down as did Lavi for a minute later when he noticed Tyki wasn´t going to attack him.

After a while of silence Lavi spoke. "Why are interested in this child? I thought your job was to impregnate me and that´s that." Tyki nodded. "Yeah, that was the original plan. But I just wanted to see how it was doing. And you..." He said. Lavi noticed Tyki was getting nervous. "Why are you doing this? And by this, I mean the whole baby, Akuma, Earl -stuff." Lavi asked. Tyki smiled somewhat sadly. "It´s kinda do-or-die situation." He said. "If we obey the Earl like we´re supposed to, we´ll live." Lavi´s eyes widened. "He would kill his own family members?" He asked. Tyki nodded. "We are not really like a family. Road thinks so and I play along, but the minute one of us dares to betray him, we´re dead."

Lavi thought for a moment. "Maybe you should join us." He said. Tyki blinked. "What?" He asked. lavi sighed. "If you really hate it that much, then why are you doing it?" Tyki frowned. "You do realize that I´m the one who hurt Walker? And have killed many Exorcists over the years. And you still ask me that." Tyki said. Lavi nodded. "Yes I know, but what´s the point of living a life you hate when you could be fighting against it. For freedom." Tyki thought about Lavi´s words. They actually made sense. A visions of his human friends came to his mind. "Maybe you are right. But as I can´t find one good reason to stay with the Earl, I can´t find one to join your side." Tyki said and stood up and headed for the window.

"How about the baby? Good enough reason?" Lavi asked.  
Tyki stopped for a second and said. "Nice talking with you." And with that he left.

Lavi was left again with confusion and mixed feeling. What the hell was going on in his mind? Did he really just asked an enemy to join their side? The enemy who had raped him and made a child just so the Earl could raise it to be a weapon.

"I´m really starting to lose it..." Lavi smiled.

AN: So what did you think? Honestly how many of you thought I would really kill the baby? And I know Tyki is out of character, but this is how I see him. He has some good in him and this is my fiction so I can do what I want! *laughing like a maniac*  
So anyways, thank You for reading and please leave a review! I´m not getting enough reviews...

~NekoEd


	7. Chapter 7

"You stupid, stuckup, overconfident, morally bankrupted jerk!"

Allen and Lenalee flinched at the yelling as they entered the dining hall. "Well, he sounds so cheerful this morning." Allen moaned and Lenalee nodded. "I wonder who it is this time."

As in que, Lavi stormed past them tears falling from his eyes and face red from yelling. "Hi Lavi." Allen said. "Shut up!" Lavi yelled back at him and walked out of the hall.

Both sighed after Lavi was gone. These had been happening a lot lately.

They ordered food and went to sit with Kanda who seemed to be the latest victim of Lavi´s crazy mood swings. "Hi Kanda." Lenalee said smiling. "So it was you this morning?" Allen smirked. "What did you do?"  
Kanda sighed. "He kept rubbing his neck often and I just asked if he was feeling okay and then he exploded saying things like just because he´s pregnant, I assume he´s weak and powerless and unable to protect himself." Kanda explained and took a sip from his tea. Lenalee and Allen glanced at each other. "Maybe we should take Lavi to the town?" Allen asked. Lenalee nodded. "It would do him good. And the rest of the Order." She sweatdropped.

By now, lavi was on his fourth month of pregnancy and practically the whole Order knew about it. And those who didn´t...well let´s say that the mood swings took care of it. Lavi could be happy ja smiling one minute and the next a flaming ball on anger.

"We need to get some baby stuff anyway, so might aswell do it today." She said and began eating her breakfast.

After leaving the dining hall Lavi had ran back to his room and slammed the door shut. "Stupid Yuu..." he muttered. "What the hell does he know?"

Lavi sat on his bed and sighed. "Damn these hormones, they´re making me grazy!"  
A knock was heard from the door and Lavi stood up and went to anwer it. "Hi Lavi...can we come in?" Allen asked carefully incase Lavi was still mad. "Yeah sure, come on in." Lavi said and stood aside. Lenalee and Allen exhaled quietly. So he wasn´t angry anymore. Hope he´ll stay like that for a while. "So, what´s up?" Lavi asked and sat on the bed again. "We were wondering if you´d come shopping with us?" Lenalee asked smiling. "Shopping? For what?" Lavi asked. "Baby stuff. And fresh air will do you good. You´ve been inside for a month already." Allen said smiling. Lavi nodded. "Maybe it´ll clear my head. I hate feeling this hormonal." He confessed. Lenalee placed her hand to Lavi´s shoulder. "Don´t worry, it´s all part of the pregnancy and it´ll past sooner than you think." She said. _"I just hope we´ll live to see the day." _She added in her mind. Lavi smiled. "Thanks you guys." "Hey, that´t what friends are for. Now come on, let´s get going." Allen said and stood up.

The gang had been shopping almost and hour now and Lavi had been nothing but in good mood. They were right. Fresh air was just what Lavi needed. Lavi had already gotten few blankets, pacifiers and bottles. In the shop of course it was Lenalee who had picked them out knowing that Lavi didn´t know anything and the fact that she was a woman so it was less awkward for the men. 

"Okay I think we´re done for today, right?" Lenalee asked. Lavi and Allen nodded. They were getting tired and Lavi was once again emotional. When he saw the pacifiers, he had almost started crying. The saleswoman had seen it and told that he would make a wonderful father. Of course she had assumed that Lavi was the father of Lenalee´s baby.

They were just about to head back to the Order when explosion was heard. People were screaming and running away from the fire. Allen´s eye activated. "Akuma!" He gasped and started running towards the fire. "Allen, wait!" Lenalee yelled after him. "Lavi you go back to the Order and stay inside." She told him and activated her Dark Boots and went after Allen.

Allen had alredy taken down many Akumas but they just kept on coming. Lenalee was there after a while and started fighting aswell. "Damn you!" She cursed as she kicked them one after another. "Where did they come from?" She panted and jumped back down next to Allen. "I don´t know, but we´ll have to deal this soon or else..."

"Watch out, behind you!"

Lenalee and Allen gasped at the voice and jumped away from the spot they were standing. Akuma was just about to attack them, but Allen destroyed it.  
"Lavi! What are you doing here?" Lenalee panicked. "I told you to go back to the Order!"  
Lavi frowned. "Like hell I´ll leave you alone to fight these!" He argued back. "Lavi get back!" Allen commanded. "You can´t put yourself in risks!" He said taking ddown the last of the Akuma.

Lavi was about to say something back when Lenalee shrieked and told him to move. Akuma was coming towards him. And fast. Lavi´s hand searched for his hammer, but found nothing. "_Great! What a day to leave it at home!" _

"LAVI!" Allen and Lenalee yelled. Lavi closed his eyes waiting for the blow.

Nothing.

Lavi opened his eyes and saw a tall, dark figure standing infront of him facing the Akuma. Lavi focused his eyes and gasped at what he saw.

"T..Tyki!"

Tyki turned his head and smiled. "Hello lovely." He said. "What the hell are you doing!" Lavi demanded. "No time to argue." Tyki said and with the wave of his hand, he had destroyed the Akuma.

Lavi watched as the Akuma disappeared and Tyki stood panting slightly infront of him. "Tyki...?" Lavi started and then saw blood coming from the Noah´s abdomen. "Hey...Tyki?" Lavi raised his voice a little incase Tyki didn´t hear him the first time. Tyki turned his head once again and smiled to the boy. At the corner of his mouth, blood was coming out. Tyki´s legs gave away and he fell to the ground.  
"Tyki!" Lavi panicked and moved next to him. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Of course you´re not okay, you´re bleeding, why the hell did you do that!" Tyki started laughing quietly. "My my, your panicking almost seems like you care." He joked. Lavi gritted his teeth. "Shut up or I´ll smack you." He said. Then he turned to search for his friends. "Allen, Lenalee! Help me!" He asked. The other Exorcists had witnessed the whole scene and couldn´t believe their eyes. Had a Noah just saved and Exorcist?  
Allen was the first to rush to them. Kneeling down next to them, he studied the wound. "Poison." He breathed. "I know." Tyki said. "This poison is made to kill humans instantly." He coughed blood out of his mouth. "But I´m only half human so it won´t kill me." Lavi started to panic as he saw the Noah´s eyes shutting. "No, stay awake you jerk!" he yelled. Tyki still closed his eyes, passing out.  
"Allen we have to take him to the Order." Lavi said earning a death glare from the younger boy and Lenalee who had just now walked next to them. "Are you grazy, Lavi?" Lenalee spat. "he´s a Noah!" "I know that!" Lavi yelled back to her. "But..he´s different from the rest of them. Please just trust me on this one." Lavi begged them. Allen sighed and activated him arm to carry the unconcious man.  
Lenalee frowned at this and glared at Lavi. "I hope you know what you are doing, Lavi." She told him. "They will kill him." Lavi looked at her and said. "Not if he´s on our side."

Lavi sat on the chair next to Tyki´s bed looking at the older man confused. He himself was confused. He didn´t know what he was supposed to feel for the man. Pity? Maybe. Compassion? Maybe that too. Love? definately not!  
Lavi sighed and placed his head to rest against the bed. This pregnancy was one grazy thing. Before it, he wouldn´t hesitate to kill the man. But now. He wanted to be his friend. "This is grazy..." Lavi told himself.

Everyone at the Order were ready to kill the Noah when Lavi, Allen and Lenalee had taken him in. But after Lavi explained that they could keep him here to supervise him and get information from him, Komui had agreed although he knew Lavi had his own reasons for wanting the man there.

Lavi sighed again. He stood up and examined Tyki´s face closer and ran his index finger from his hairline to his nose and cheek and his lips. Lavi blushed as he remembered the kiss they shared when Tyki had first appeared to Lavi´s window. Why would he do that?

As Lavi was in deep thoughts, Tyki moaned and opened his eyes slowly. "What the...?" He breathed and observed the room. And then Lavi, who had just noticed that the Noah was awake, blushed and pulled his hand away.

"Hi..." Lavi said timidly. Tyki smiled. "Hi yourself. What am I doing here?" He asked pushing himself to sit. "We brought you here." Lavi said. And we treated your wound." Lavi was trying to look everywhere else, but Tyki. "You brought an enemy to your headquarters? Not very wise move." Tyki said smirking. Lavi finally looked at Tyki and sighed. Tyki frowned slightly noticing the dark rings under Lavi´s eyes. "I know it wasn´t but I just couldn´t leave you there to die." He said. "I said that the poison couldn´t kill me." Tyki said. Lavi pouted. "Well excuse me, if I was worried about you! Won´t happen again you jerk!" Lavi shouted and stormed out of the room leaving a very confused Noah behind him.

"Don´t worry. It´s just the hormones." Allen said and walked to the room. He was just about to open the door when he had heard Lavi yell and saw him ran out of the room.

"Hormones?" Tyki repeated. "You sure there´s nothing else?" He joked. Allen smiled slightly. "Nope, Lavi is the most cheerful man I know, but the mood swings are making him worse than Akuma." Allen said remembering all the times Lavi had snapped. "How are you feeling?" He asked. Tyki shrugged. "Alright I guess. Not really sure what I´m doing here." He said hoping that the white haired boy would give him some anwers.  
Allen sat down to the chair where Lavi was sitting a while ago. "Lavi convinced our supervisor to let him keep you here. He told Komui that we could get some information about the Earl from you." Allen explained. Tyki nodded. No wonder why he was here. He was a valuable prisoner after all.  
"And Lavi told us you´ve been visiting him a few times and that he suggested you join out groups." Allen continued. Tyki stared at the boy. "He said that?" He asked. Allen nodded. "He told me what you guys talked about. About your family and the Earl. And I think you should do it."  
Tyki sighed. "I told him that I have no reason to join you." He said.

Allen sighed and stood up and was about to head to the door, when Tyki spoke again. "The Earl must know by now." Allen turned around and shot a questioning look to the man. "What do you mean?" Allen asked. "I saved Lavi´s life." Tyki said. "The Earl knows that the child can make a force field around Lavi so it can protect itself. So I had no reason to save Lavi. And I destroyed Akuma." Tyki continued. Allen could swear he heard sadness coming throught tyki´s voice. "Are you sure?" Allen asked. Tyki nodded. "They were Level 2 Akuma. They collect information and it´s passed directly to the Earl. So he knows. I only wonder why hasn´t he killed me yet." Tyki said. "How long was I out anyway?" He asked. "Three days." Allen answered.

After a minute of silence, Allen spoke. "This could be enough reason for you to join us, right?" Tyki looked at the boy. "You know I keep hearing that sentence really often nowadays." He joked. "I´m serious, Tyki." Allen said "You have nowhere else to go." Tyki fell silent. He was starting to think that maybe joining the Exorcists wouldn´t be so bad afterall. "And besides." Allen started smiling. "You could see your child being born and to grow." That almost stopped Tyki´s heart. He had thought about what it would be like to see his baby to grow and to learn new things. And to see it´s smile and talk for the first time. But as long he was working for the Earl...  
The Earl wanted to make the child a living weapon. With the combination of Noah, Exorcist and Bookman blood, it would be powerfull. But still it would be his child.

Allen smiled and walked to the door once again. "I´ll give you some time to think about it. I know, you won´t make the wrong choice." And with that, Allen walked out of the door closing it behind him, leaving Tyki to think about his future.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hello everyone! I´m sorry it has been so long, but I was missing my inspiration. But thank You for reading this far and as always, please leave a review!

Tyki sat on the bed and stared after Allen, who had just left the room. He sighed and looked at his hands thinking. Both Allen and Lavi had suggested for him to stay in the Order. And Allen had even said that he could watch his child to grow.

"Argh, maybe I´m going insane..." Tyki grumped. He hadn´t told anyone before, but he hated working for the Earl. It bothered him to be merely a pawn for his games. When he first had joined the Earl, he had thought he would get a family, but only thing he got was power to kill anyone who acrossed their way.

Tyki sighed again more deeper. He knew there was no going back to his old lifestyle with the other Noahs. The Earl would probably kill him for betraying him. Well techically he didn´t betray him, but he didn´t have any better explanation for what he had done for Lavi.  
Tyki felt like his head was going to explode. His thought were racing in his mind, slowly making his more and more irritated.

Tyki was brought back from his thought by a knock from the door.  
"Come in." He said carefully, preparing himself for what was coming. The door opened and Komui walked inside followed by very angry looking Bookman.

"Hello. My name is Komui Lee and I´m the supervisor in the Order. This is Bookman, Lavi´s mentor."  
Tyki visibly stiffened after hearing who the old man was. Not wondering anymore why he was looking so angrily at the Noah.  
"I´m sure you know why are here so let´s not get caught up in small matters." Komui said sounding a little cheerful for some unknown reason. "I´ve talked to my superiors and convinced them to letting you stay here. On one condition."  
Tyki frowned and nodded gesturing the man to go on.

"You are to be under severe surveillance and you will work for us without betraying the Order. How´s that?" Komui smirked like a chesire cat. "Oh, and of course in return, you will have protection from the Earl and you´ll have a nice place to stay and make friends." Tyki raised his eyebrow looking slighty irritated. "What makes you think that I´ll..." "And you´ll get to see Lavi and the baby of course." Komui interrupted Tyki seeing he was about to say no. Tyki´s eyes widened. To stay here and staying with Lavi and his baby? Somehow that sounded like heaven to his ears. Not that he´ll ever admit it though. Tyki thought for a moment and each second gone by, Komui was more assured that Tyki would stay in the Order.

"Fine." Tyki finally answered. Komui smiled and patted the Noahs shoulder, making Tyki flinch at his touch. "You´ve made the right decision." Komui said and turned to leave. "Oh, and Allen told me what happened before we came." Komui smirked. "Try not to get on Lavi´s bad side right now. Last guy that did, ended up severely injured." With that, Komui walked out of the room leaving Tyki with the Bookman.

Tyki felt awkward. He felt like the old mans eyes were scorching through him. "Let me make this perfectly clear to you at once." The Bookman started and took a few steps towards the injured man. "Hurt my apprentice again, and I will make sure you will be put to death the most painful way I can find." He said and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Tyki released the breath he didn´t even know he was holding. The old man really meant business, but Tyki knew he had it coming. What he had done to Lavi was... Tyki frowned and clenched his hands to fists. "Damn...I´m really going soft..."

–

A week later Tyki was already walking around the Order, trying to get to know the huge place. He had Allen with him always since the boy had been put charge of Tyki. No one else would have wanted the job and since Allen was getting along with Tyki, it was no problem. Tyki was getting less annoyed by the boy as the days went by. The air in the Order was way more happier than back with the Earl. Tyki was starting to get to know the other exorcists including Miranda, Krory and Kanda. Though he loved to piss the japanese man off every time he got the chance to.

Allen and Tyki were sitting in the cafeteria enjoying their lunch. Though it scared Tyki how much the small boy could it at one sitting.

"Oh Allen, hi!" Lenalee smiled and walked to them not paying any attention to the other man across the table. She sat next to Allen and started eating her lunch. "So how was the mission Lenalee?" Allen asked. Lenalee had just that morning finished a mission that lasted three days. "It was okay. Nothing really happened for a chance. Oh and I found the cutest gift for Lavi while I was shopping." She smiled. Tyki started listening the other two when he heard Lavi´s name. He hadn´t seen the boy after he was brought to the Order.  
"Oh really? What did you find" Allen asked. "I found this cute romper suit for the baby!" Lenalee giggled and pulled the suit from her bag. It was pink and had a white bunny infront.

"What if the baby is a boy?" Tyki asked smirking. Lenalee turned her head to the man frowning. "Well, I don´t see you buying anything for it so I have to. And as for the question, it might be a girl." Lenalee spat. She really didn´t like the Noah.

"Now now, calm down you two." Allen tried to calm them before they could start fighting again. It had happened before after Tyki joined the Exorcists.  
"Fine." Tyki yawned. Lenalee turned back to Allen and started talking about something. Tyki didn´t hear. He was thinking about what the girl had said. She was right, though he hated admitting it. He hadn´t done anything to Lavi. Not helping him prepare for the baby, not shopping for clothes or toys, not helping Lavi calm down after his crazy mood swings.

Tyki suddenly stood up and rushed to the exit of the cafeteria.  
"Hey, where are you going?" Allen asked. "I have something to attend to." Tyki answered and left the hall.

"Are you sure you can just leave him?" Lenalee asked. Allen nodded. "He´s just going to see Lavi." He said smiling. Unlike Lenalee, Allen had seen Tyki face when Lenalee had told him that he hadn´t done anything for the baby. "He won´t do anything to upset him."  
Lenalee raised her eyebrow and sighed. Best to leave it at that, she decided.

–

Lavi was sitting in the library studying. The Bookman had gone out for tha day and left Lavi behind saying that he was behind in his studies.

Lavi flipped throught the pages not really reading it. His mind was a blur. After he had rushed out of the Noahs room a week ago, he had been afraid to meet the man again.

"What´re you reading?" A voice from the door frightened Lavi so he started falling from his chair, but never hit the ground. Lavi opened his eyes and saw beautiful golden eyes watching him. Tyki had just barely caught Lavi before he could touch the ground. "Are you okay?" Tyki asked still holding the blushing boy in his arms. "F..fine..." Lavi sobbered out. "Can you...let go of me now?" Lavi asked. Tyki removed his arms from Lavi and watched as the boy once again sat on his chair.

"How are you feeling?" Lavi asked. Tyki shrugged. "I´m alright. I heal fast so no worries." Lavi couldn´t meet the mans eyes. He was so embarrased of his outburst back in Tyki´s room.

"What about you? How are you feeling?" Tyki asked much to Lavi´s suprise. "Why do you care?" Lavi asked without thinking. Tyki chuckled. "I thought we already went throught this." He said. "I´m intrested. And I want you to be safe." Lavi´s face changes colors from peach to flaming red to match his hair. "Is the baby okay?" Tyki asked. Lavi nodded not daring to look at Tyki. "It´s fine. Komui gave me a checkup two days ago." Lavi said. "Can you tell if it´s a boy or a girl?" Tyki asked. "I told Komui that I don´t want to know. But if you ask him, I´m sure he´ll tell you." Lavi said. Tyki shaked his head. "No, if you want it to be a suprise, I also don´t want to know." Lavi finally turned to face Tyki and saw him smiling somewhat lovingly.

"Thank you..." Lavi whispered, but loud enough for Tyki to hear. "For what?" He asked. Lavi smiled. "For deciding to stay here." He said. Tyki´s eyes widened. He never had thought that he would hear something like that from someone. And after all the bad things he had done.

Tyki stood up and walked infront of Lavi´s chair. "Huh? What is it?" Lavi asked confused. Tyki didn´t say anything, but bend down and places his lips on to Lavi´s. Lavi gasped into the kiss and Tyki wrapped his arms around the boy, not taking the kiss any further, but keeping it gentle and soft.  
Finally, they parted and both of them were slightly out of breath. Lavi stared at Tyki not knowing what to do or say. Tyki smiled sadly and pulled Lavi once again into embrace.  
"I guess going soft isn´t such a bad idea..." Tyki whispered wrapping his arms tighter around the pregnant boy.

"See, I told you." Allen smiled to Lenalee as the two of them were hiding from the hugging men. Lenalee´s eyes were wide. Allen had been right. Tyki would never hurt Lavi again.

–

AN: Thank you for reading! And I know they are out of character and bla bla, but trust me, if I would own -man, this would be out of character...


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hello again! Good God I just realized that I started this story over a year ago...Little slow on the updates huh? But no worries, I will end this story even if it takes a while.

–

Lavi walked the hallways of the Black Order without any real destination. His thoughts kept wondering about the Noah. Why would he suddenly kiss and hug him without a purpose. Sure Tyki has changed a lot for the better, but still Lavi couldn´t help but to wonder about his motives.

"Lavi!"

Lavi lifted his head to see a smiling Miranda infront of him carrying a armful of books. "How are you doing?" She asked. Lavi smiled and shrugged. "I´m alright. You need help with those?" Lavi asked and reached out for the books, but Miranda quickly flinched away. "Oh no thank you, you shouldn´t carrying anything that´s heavy." She told him. Lavi raised his eyebrow and a vein popped in his forehead. "Ah, no I didn´t mean it like that!" Miranda quickly said. "I just don´t want your back to ache anymore that it probably already does." She smiled weakly. Lavi sighed. "I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to...well you know." He said glancing at his feet. Miranda chuckled softly. It was clear that Lavi was suffering for his mood swings. "Here." Miranda said and passed three of the smaller books to Lavi. He smiled widely and took the books and started walking with Miranda to the library.

"So how everything going? I heard you´ve been in the library a lot." Miranda started chatting trying to make Lavi feel better. "Yeah, the old panda is making me study twice as hard now that I´m taken off of missions." He said. "But it´s okay, there´s books about pregnancy in the library so I´ve been reading those too. Can´t make Lenalee to tell me all of it." Miranda chuckled. "Well, she is a woman you know. This is great time for her too. She´s going to be a mother some day too." Lavi laughed. "Can´t wait to see Komui´s face when Lenalee tells him." Miranda started laughing too.

"I feel bad for the father already." She said.

"So...what about Tyki?" Miranda asked uncomfortably after a moment of silence. Lavi smiled somewhat sadly. "Okay I guess...He´s been...nice." Lavi said quietly. "Lavi, you know...I get the feeling that he really likes you." Miranda said. Lavi´s eyes widened and he accidentally dropped the books he was holding. "What! No way." He shrieked. Miranda sighed. "Don´t get so worked up. It´s bad for the baby. I´m just saying what I think. He´s been really affectionate with you." She smiled. Lavi sighed deeply. "I guess so, but still...Like me? Come on, we´re both gu...No wait that doesn´t work

anymore...But still there is no way in hell he..Stop smiling! Let´s go!" Lavi fumed and picked up the books quickly before Miranda could say anything and started walked fast away from the giggling exorcist.

–

At lunch time Lavi was sitting alone reading a book about pregnancy Lenalee had brought for him.

"_Miscarriage is the loss of a pregnancy in the first 20 weeks. About 10 to 20 percent of known pregnancies end in miscarriage, and more than 80 percent of these losses happen before 12 weeks."_

Lavi shuddered. According to Komui, he was still in his 17th week. "Well, I better be careful." He mumbled.

"About what?"

Lavi raised his head to see Allen infront of him carrying a tray full of food. Lavi guessed that this was just an appetizer for the boy. "Miscarriage." Lavi said and showed the book to Allen. "Oh..Well let´s hope that this is not going to happen." He smiled. Lavi felt relieved after seeing it. Allen always knew how to make everyone smile. "Yeah let´s not." Lavi smiled and put the book aside and started eating. "Is there any other problems you´ve been wondering about?" Allen asked. Lavi thought for a while and the shrugged. "I guess not. It´s Lenalee´s job to panic for me." He laughed. Allen smirked. "Yeah she´s being a real mother-hen to you lately." Lavi nodded. "I just talked to Miranda about how ammusing it would be to watch as Lenalee tells Komui that she´s pregnant."  
Allen started laughing. "Oh God, I would love to see his reaction! Within a safe distance of course. He would explode and kill the man responsible." Lavi smirked. "Well I guess you really should be running." He said. Allen choked on his drink. "What?" He coughed. Lavi´s smirk grew even wider. "Well it´s obvious she likes you and it´s even more obvious that you like her." He said. Allen blushed. "That´s not..." He mumbled. "Stop denying it and ask her out." Lavi said. "Oh perfect timing, there she is." Lavi said and waved so that she would notice them. "Just do it. I´ll keep Komui busy. I´m due to my check-up anyway." He said.  
"Hey Lavi! Hey Allen! How´s it going?" Lenalee asked as she sat with them. "Everything perfect. I´ll have to get going now. I have to see Komui." Lavi said and picked up his tray and said goodbyes and left quickly.

Lenalee stared afted Lavi as he disappeared from the cafeteria and then turned to Allen. "Are you guys hiding something from me?" She asked. "Wha..what? Of course not!" Allen laughed nervously. "But Lavi´s appointment to my brother isn´t supposed to be until this afternoon." She said. Allen sighed. "I guess he wanted to nap before it. Sleeping is supposed to be very important during the pregnancy." Allen said. "Oh, he left his book too." "Well get it to him later then." Lenalee smiled.

While they were chatting, more like Lenalee chatting, Allen was trying to summon the courage to ask the girl out like Lavi had told him to do.

"Allen!" Lenalee suddenly said louder. "Are you even listening to me?" She asked. Allen blinked couple of times. "Oh, sorry...I guess I wasn´t...But do you think...you could..." Allen blushed deep red and his gaze wondered everywhere except Lenalee. "What?" She asked confused. Allen took a deep breath. "Do you think you could maybe...go out...sometime...just to get a cup of coffee or something..." Allen´s face fell down as he blushed even deeper if possible.  
Lenalee stared her friend for a while, then chuckled. "I would love to." She said. Allen´s face lit up. "Really? Great!" He smiled.  
Lenalee smiled and took a bite from her sandwich and started once again chatting, feeling happy that Allen had finally asked her out.

–

"Well everything seems fine Lavi." Komui smiled widely as he finished the check-up for Lavi. "The baby seems to be growing normally and you should soon start to feel the movements. It might be confusing at first, but you´ll soon get used to it."

Lavi smiled and placed his hand on to his slowly growing stomach. "Good to hear." Komui was happy to see Lavi care so much for the baby. "And what about Tyki?" He suddenly asked. Lavi raised his head and sighed. "Well, he´s been really nice and all, but I still keep thinking why." He told honestly. Komui thought for a moment. "Well, he was the enemy not long ago and I know it´s hard to trust him now. Call me crazy, but I really think he´s changed." He said. Lavi smiled softly. "Sometimes I keep wondering how it would like to be if Tyki was like a real father to the baby. And we had a family." Lavi then realized what he had just said and blushed." Komui smirked. "Oh, I see now...You like him." "No! Well, yes he´s nice, but I don´t _like_ him like that." Lavi said. Komui raised his eyebrow. "Why do you deny it, when it´s so obvious..." He mumbled. "Excuse me?" Lavi said warningly. "Nothing nothing!" Komui laughed and waved his hands defensively. "I thought so..." Lavi sighed and stood up from the examination table and put his shirt back on. "Thanks Komui. I´ll be seeing you soon." He said and left the room.

Komui waved after Lavi, then his face fell to more serious expression. "You could´ve just joined the conversation." He said.  
"Hm, like I´d have anything to say to that." An angry, old voice called back. Bookman walked from the shadows and started heading out for the door.

"You can´t keep him much longer." Komui said sadly. Bookman stopped and turned to face the Supervisor. "Your point?" He asked coldly. "My point is that Lavi is falling in love with the baby. And possibly with the babys father." He told the old man. "Lavi isn´t meant to stay alone. He can´t give up the baby or his friends."

"I know." Bookman said quietly. Komui was confused. "Then why did you let him keep the baby?" Bookman didn´t say anything, but walked out of the door and closed it quietly behind him. Komui sighed deeply and sat down on a chair. "I honestly don´t understand Bookmen..."

–

It was already late when Lavi woke up from his bed feeling slightly uncomfortable. He tried to shift his position, but it made the ache worsen. Lavi sat up and started feeling his stomach out of habit. "What´s happening...?" Why whimpered as the pain soon grew so strong that he had to cry out.  
"I have to get Komui..." He said panicking and stood up, but couldn´t stand quite upright from the pain.

"Please be okay..." He silently prayed.

–

"Here´s the report brother." Lenalee smiled tiredly. She, along with Allen, had been called to exterminate few Akumas and it had took longer than they expected. "Thank you Lenalee. You both go to get some sleep now." Komui smiled to his sister. Both of the teens nodded and said their goodnights and headed out for the door, but before they could even take five steps, the door opened with a bang and revealed very pajama-dressed, very scared looking Lavi. Everyone were alert. "Please Komui, you have to help me..." Lavi cried. "It hurts..." He said. Last thing lavi heard before passing out was the cried of his friends calling to him.

–

AN: Yes yes, very dramatic. It´s hard to write this when I´m watching Jeff Dunham show on DVD at the same time...


	10. Chapter 10

"Please it hurts...!" Lavi panted and collapsed to the floor. "Lavi!" His friends yelled and ran to him panicking. "Where does it hurt?" Komui asked. "Lavi, can you hear me?" He tried again, but no luck. Lavi had passed out.  
Komui turned to Lenalee. "Go get the head nurse!" Lenalee nodded and sprinted out of the room . Then Komui turned to Allen. "Allen, help me lift Lavi to the couch. Carefully." Komui told and lifted Lavi under his arms while Allen took his legs. "Careful." Komui told once more. "There´s something wrong with the baby." Allen gasped. "Can you do something? Can you help him?" He panicked. Komui frowned. "I can´t say, last time I was blown against the wall. I´m not sure the baby will..." Komui stopped to think for a moment. "Allen go get Tyki. Maybe the baby will let me touch Lavi if he´s here." Allen nodded and ran to get Tyki, while Komui stayed behind trying to figure out some way to help the poor boy.

–

Allen ran to Tyki´s room and banged the door. "Tyki! You in there? Please we need you to come quick!" He called. No anwer. Allen opened the door to find the room empty. "Great! Where the hell is he?" He growled.

He started to look for the Noah everywhere. He wasn´t in the dining hall, the library, training halls.  
Allen started to get worried. Where on earth could the man be. Lavi needed him right now and he´s missing. Allen decided to run the Order through once more. Maybe he would find Tyki.

–

Tyki sighed and took a sip from his coffee. He was sitting in the library reading. At least trying to. His mind kept wondering off to the pregnant teenager and the kiss they had shared. Although he would never admit it, that had been the most amazing kiss Tyki had ever had. And that scared him. He would have never thought that he would get so comfortable being surrounded by Exorcists and particulary the red haired Bookman. Few weeks ago, he had been the enemy, doing what the Earl told him. Killing innocent people and hurting the only person he might actually like.

Tyki sighed again even deeper. So what exactly did he feel about the boy. He had never experienced these kinds of feelings. He placed his book away to the table and stood up walking to the enourmous bookshelf and started looking. He noticed a light colored book that had the word pregnancy on it. He took the book to his place in the couch and opened it. He read a few chapters here and there and studied the book. Then he noticed the headline that said _Tips for men_, and started reading it.

"_Pregnancy is one of the proudest moments couples share, however it is also one of the most trying times of our lives. Of course, the wives suffer the most during this nine month ordeal. They are the ones receiving the kicks, they are the ones eating for two, they are the ones carrying the weight, and they are the ones suffering through all the agonies associated with the joys of pregnancy. There are ways husbands can help alleviate some of the suffering, granted it cannot stop the suffering completely._

_As men, we have to understand our significant other is going through a lot of changes. Her breasts are filling and sore, her moods are fluctuating, her bladder has all the pressure, her body will ache from head to toe, and all we can do is sit by her side. These are the times she thinks she looks her worst, but we see her differently. She takes on a shine and, in many cases, radiates a whole new beauty. We need to let them know and show our appreciation for her. She is going to have enough to worry about, so that is where we step in._

_There are many things we can do for our better halves while they are pregnant. We just need to pay attention to the details. If we participate in everything and pay attention to their needs, then we are making a huge contribution to their pregnancy."_

Tyki thought about what he had just read. It was true that he really hadn´t been paying attention to Lavi as he should have. He should help him prepare for the baby, rub his aching shoulders, keeping him company during the check ups.

Tyki frowned. It was so obvious what he was supposed to do, but did he want to do it. Was he really going to have this baby with Lavi. It was clear that Lavi loved the baby so much already, but did he? Only reason why he had slept...raped Lavi was because the Earl told him to. That he needed to have more minions to fill his deeds. But then again he did kiss him and he had asked his about the baby and showed that he cared for Lavi, but was he ready to have this baby? Could he really be forgiven for his actions?

Tyki groaned and rubbed his aching head.

"Reading pregnancy books? It almost seems like you care." A cold voice spat at him as Bookman walked into the library. Tyki gave him a look that clearly said keep minding yout own damn business. "So what of it?" He asked sullenly. "Shouldn´t I be ready when the baby is born?" Bookman snorted. "As if you could care about it. It is quite clear why you are here. And why the Earl wants the baby. Which is why I was against this from the beginning." He said.  
Tyki raised his eyebrow. "Well it´s also clear that I coulnd´t care less of your opinion. And besides it´s not like I can go back to the Earl anymore. He would have me dead. I´m suprised I´m even alive now." Tyki said and turned back to his books pretending to read. "Why are you so against it? Is it because Bookmen aren´t supposed to have kids and families? You´re trying to keep Lavi away from me, because he might fall for me?"

Bookman´s expression turned to anger and the growled to the Noah. "You have no right to Lavi or the child. You are just..."

"There you are!" Allen appeared to the doorway cutting Bookman off.

Tyki yawned. "What´s up?" He asked. "Not that I mind your intrusion while I´m getting an earfull." Allen shaked his head and panted. "This is serious! Lavi passed out! He came to Komui´s office saying that he was hurting!" Tyki sprung up from the couch frowning. "Where is he?" He asked. Allen pointed the direction and before he could say anything, Tyki had ran pass him.

Allen kept staring after him and inhaled deeply trying to calm himself down. Bookman walked to his side and looked up at the boy. "Take me to him." He simply told. Allen nodded and showed the way.

–

While Allen was off finding Tyki, Lenalee had taken the head nurse to the medical department of the Order. Komui had carried Lavi to there with the help of the staff and they were doing everything to try and help him.

Lenalee sat on the waiting lounge twirling her thumbs. She eyed nervously to the door that had a bright red light above it notify that the room was occupied. She sighed. She was so scared for her friend and the baby he was carrying. "Allen, where are you?" She asked quietly.

As in cue, the door opened and revealed a breathless Tyki who looked like he had just seen a ghost. Lenalee stood up and looked at the Noah. "Is he...?" Tyki started, but couldn´t finish when Komui walked out of the operating room. This point Allen and the Bookman had arrived to the waiting room aswell. "Great, you´re here!" Komui said. "Tyki, I need you to come with me now." He said and pulled the man with him.

Lenalee just stared at the once again closed doors after them. Then she turned to Allen who had sat on the couch. "What´s going on?" She asked. Allen looked at her. "Komui told me to find Tyki so he could help. He said that the baby might recognise him and therefore, let Komui work on Lavi." Allen explained. Lenalee nodded slowly. Then she sat next to Allen and palced her head on his shoulder making the boy stiffen a little.

Bookman looked at the young couple and remembered how the Noah had panicked when he had heard about Lavi. This confused him. There was no way that he could be worried about Lavi.

–

Tyki was pulled into a bright, white room that gave him the creeps. "Tyki, come here." Komui guided him sitting next to a very pale looking Lavi. Tyki´s heart stopped. The boy looked dead. But he wasn´t, right?  
"Is he going to be okay?" Tyki asked quietly. Komui smiled. "Just sit there and let the baby know you´re there for both of them. Let it know that we are trying to help." Komui said.  
Tyki took Lavi´s hand in his and placed a kiss on it. With his other hand he stroked Lavi´s fiery red hair.

Komui slowly touched Lavi. Seeing that Tyki´s presence had helped, he started to work on the boy to save him.

–


	11. Chapter 11

It has been two whole hours before Komui walked out of the operating room and entered to the waiting area to see two very worried and one little less worried looking faces.

"Brother, is he alright?" Lenalee asked panicking. "What happened!" Allen asked just as eager as Lenalee.  
Komui sighed and smiled. "He´s going to be fine." He said. Allen gasped and relaxed, Lenalee´s knees gave up from the relieve and she fell to the floor next to Allen. Bookman sighed quietly. Although he didn´t show it, he was worried sick of his apprentice.

"So what was wrong with him?" Allen managed to ask. Komui frowned, wich made everyone alert once again.  
"He almost lost the baby. But we were in time to save it. So have you seen Lavi in a lot of stress, or has he hurt himself?" Komui asked. Lenalee shook her head. "I don´t think he was hurt. Maybe the stress. He seemed happy..." She told him quietly. Allen nodded. "Yeah Miranda told me that Lavi was acting strange when she asked him about Tyki."

Komui nodded thoughtfully. "Well, Tyki´s the reason the baby is still alive. He manage to calm it down so it didn´t create a force field to protect them." Allen smiled softly: Lenalee just stared her brother amazed. The way Tyki had ran in the room and asked about Lavi and hurried to be with him had her thinking that maybe Tyki wasn´t so bad. He should´ve kept his cool and act all cold if he didn´t care, but what she saw in his eyes, was pure fear.

She smiled a little. Maybe she should try to understand the man and try to get to know him. After all, he was going to be here a long time.

Bookman felt angry while hearing what Komui said. He was angry at the Noah. First he did such horrible things and now he was acting all friendly and good. And now he was taking Lavi away from his training. Bookman thought of Lavi as his own grandson and hoped only the best for him, but he had chosen to be a Bookman and he knew what it meant.  
Maybe Lavi wasn´t ready to the begin with.

–

Lavi had been transfered to a private room in the medical quarters. He slept soundly on the bed while Tyki still hadn´t left his side. Holding the boy´s hand, he sat on the chair thinking about what had happened. The thought of losing Lavi had hurt him more than he thought.  
Tyki chuckled softly. "I guess I´ll have to admit that I´m quite fond of you." He said and stroked the red hair.  
Lavi chose that moment to stir up. He opened his eyes slowly and groaned from the ache he was feeling. Tyki stood up alert. "How are you feeling?" He asked anxious.

Lavi blinked a few times trying to decide that if it really was Tyki asking him or was he just dreaming.

"Tyki?" He groaned.

"Yeah, I´m here." Tyki aswered and sat back down. "Are you okay?" He asked. Lavi nodded. "Yeah a little sore. What happened?" He asked confused. "Last thing I remember was when I tried to get to Komui when..." Lavi sat up fast ignoring the pain. "What happened to the baby! Is it okay! Did I hurt it?" He panicked. Tyki placed his hands to Lavi´s shoulders and pushed him gently back down to the bed. "Everything alright." He said. Lavi sighed for relief. "So it´s still alive?" He asked carefully. Tyki nodded. "Yes, it´s still alive and kicking. Thought I don´t know if it was kicking before..." He mumbled. Lavi chuckled. "No it wasn´t kicking yet, but I´m glad to hear everything alright." He said and stroked his stomach.

"How long have you been here?" He then asked and turned to Tyki. The older man stiffened and looked away. "Well, Komui said something about needing my help to calm the baby so it wouldn´t create a force field around you so he could help you and I didn´t want to leave you alone after it, because you were still asleep and..." He was cut down by Lavi´s soft laughter. Tyki turned back to Lavi´s eyes beginning to tear up. "Are you okay?" He asked worried that Lavi was hurting. Lavi shook his head. "No I´m alright, but you. I never thought that you would be panicking so much because of me." He said and stopped laughing and wiped the tears away.

Tyki smiled softly. "Well, I was worried that something might happen to you and the baby. After all, it´s my responsibility to take care of you two." He said. This made Lavi blush like mad. "W..what are you t..talking..about?" He mumbled. Tyki smiled wider. "Well isn´t the baby half mine? And you´re the `mother´ so to speak so it´s only natural that I`ll be there for you. Wich I haven´t been doing..." Tyki said ashamed. Lavi looked at the man smiling softly and raised his hand and placed it on Tyki´s cheek. "You´re here now." He said. "And I know that you´re not planning to hand this baby to the Earl and you´re not going to hurt it. I know that you actually love it. And because of it you´re taking care of me and I appreciate it. Even though I´m not the one you lo..." Lavi blushed and turned his head away.

Tyki looked at the blushing boy. Deciding that nothing else mattered anymore, he stood up and gently turned Lavi´s head to face him and kissed him.  
After the initial shock, Lavi noticed himself kissing back giving the kiss all the love he had for the Noah. After feeling Lavi kiss back, Tyki wrapped his arms around the younger man taking the kiss even deeper.

After a while they both ended the kiss for much needed air. With swollen lips they both stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

Lavi was the first to react. Biting his lower lip gently he took Tyki´s arm and guided him on the bed kneeling above him. Tyki was taken back by Lavi´s initiavite act and bend down to capture the boy´s lips once more, this time even more passionate kiss.

Tyki´s hand trailed down to Lavi´s hair to his face and to his chest. He felt Lavi moving his own hands to Tyki´s stomach and down to his belt starting to open it slowly.

Once the belt and the zipper was opened, Tyki stopped Lavi´s hands to lift them up and removing the long sleeved shirt he was wearing to reveal the bump on his stomach.

Tyki started kissing up from the stomach placing small butterfly kisses across Lavi´s body. When his lips reached the chest, he took the nipple in to his mouth and started sucking, making Lavi moan from the pleasure.

Tyki hand unconsciously found Lavi´s hand and squeezed it gently letting Lavi know that this time, he was doing it out of love and not because of orders.

"Oh God...please stop teasing..." Lavi moaned. He even suprised himself when he made the initiavite move that led to this. But he decided to blame it on the hormones and just enjoy the closeness the two men were sharing.

"Aren´t you eager." Tyki smirked through the kisses. "Are you sure you want to do this? After what I did to you?" He asked. Lavi nodded panting. "Yeah...I know you won´t hurt me ever again." Lavi smiled. Tyki blushed deep red and bend down to kiss Lavi hungrily. "Thank you." He whispered. "I won´t ever hurt you. I..I really like you." He said. Lavi felt the tears forming back to the corner of his eyes. "I like you too. A lot I think..." He panted as Tyki moved his hand down under Lavi´s pants and started stroking. "Oh yes...More..." Lavi pleaded. Tyki smirked seeing how much the boy was enjoying this. He started to lean forward to kiss Lavi again when the door opened.

"Hi Lavi, you´re awake, we thought we..." Lenalee said cheerfully until she noticed the situation that was going on in the dark room. Both Tyki and Lavi´s faces were flaming red and their eyes were wide.

Allen, that had come in with Lenalee, blushed red seeing that Lavi had no shirt on and his chest was full of kiss marks, Tyki´s pants were undone and his hand was in Lavi´s own pants.

"Umm...I see we came in a bad time...Sorry." Allen tried to joke and quickly took Lenalee´s hand and pulled her away from the room slamming the door close behind them.

Both men were left stunned back in the darkness of the room.

Tyki sighed shakily. "Maybe we should´ve locked the door..." He said. Lavi nodded. "Yeah..."

Few moments passed in total silence until Lavi started to laugh softly. Tyki looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you laughing about? This is serious! They will tell and the old man is going to have my head." Tyki fumed wich made Lavi laugh even harder. "Okay, you losing it lovely." Tyki sighed and slide off of Lavi and laid down next to him on the bed.  
Lavi´s laughter quieted down to chuckles. "Did you see their faces. Oh God..." He said.

"Aren´t you worried?" Tyki asked. Lavi shook his head. "No, they won´t tell. I trust them. Beside, Allen knows I like you and he told me he saw us kissing in the library that day..." Lavi blushed.  
"That little peeping..." Tyki growled. Lavi chuckled and placed a quick kiss on Tyki´s lips. "Don´t worry, he approves you." Lavi smiled and yawned.

"Tired?" Tyki asked wrapping his arms around the boy. Lavi nodded. "Yeah..Didn´t realize it until now. Good thing they walked in on us, or I would´ve fallen asleep in the middle."  
Tyki snorted. "Trust me lovely, you wouldn´t fall asleep while having sex with me." He said.  
"I´ll take your word for it." Lavi said and buried his face to Tyki´s chest.

Tyki kissed the top of Lavi´s head and pulled the blanket on them. "Get some sleep. I´ll be here when you wake up."

–


	12. Chapter 12

First rays of sun peeked through the curtains in to the room and made the sleeping Bookman apprentice burrow his brows at irritation. Slowly he opened his eyes and silently cursed the sun for waking him up from his pleasant dream.

He then felt strong arms wrapped around him. He gasped softly and started to panic for a moment until the memories of last night entered his mind.  
Tyki had kept his promise to wake up beside him. Lavi turned his head to face the other man sleeping next to him and sighed feeling content. Tyki´s sleeping face was so peaceful looking and gentle that Lavi doubted for a moment for the man to the so-called enemy. Well guess he still kinda was the enemy, being a Noah and all, but he had proved himself to be worthy of the Order and that made him alright in Lavi´s book. Well it made him more than alright.

Tyki was the man that had cruelly raped the poor boy and left him pregnant with his child. A child that the Earl wanted to take away from it´s parents. Tyki had visited him and slowly started showing intrest about the baby and Lavi. Tyki had hurt himself protecting them. He had left his whole family to be with Lavi and the unborn child and he had worried himself almost to death when Lavi was in the hospital.  
Lavi sighed again. Tyki was the enemy turned good.

Lavi waited and observed the sleeping Noah next to him for about an hour, quietly smiling and softly trailing his finger to Tyki´s face, wich amazingly didn´t woke the man up.  
Lavi´s stomach started to grumble telling him that it was time for breakfast. Tyki´s arms were still around him so it was difficult to untangle himself and Tyki didn´t make it any easier by tightening his hold unconsciously

Lavi pouted in his mind the smirked. He slowly raised his hand to Tyki´s face and twisted his nose gently, but firmly to make sure the other man woke up.

Tyki´s brows furrowed and he moved his hand to his face as Lavi quickly removed his own.

"What way is that to woke me?" Tyki mumbled sleepily. Lavi grinned. "Well it took you so long to wake up and I´m hungry. Beside it was fun."  
Tyki rubbed his now aching nose and opened his eyes. A beautiful image of the pregnant boy with bedhead and a few kiss marks from last night entered his vision. Tyki smiled softly. "Morning Lovely."

Lavi blushed. "Morning. Now let´s get up and go have breakfast." He told and tried to get up from the bed, but Tyki reattached his arms arounf the boy´s waist stopping him from getting up. "Tyki, let go and get your butt out of bed." Lavi said trying to sound bossy wich didn´t have any affect on Tyki. "Nah, it´s much more comfortable to stay here." He argued and pulled Lavi down beside him again.  
Lavi´s blush widened and he stared at Tyki pouting. "So you´d prefer if I die on starvation?" He teased. Tyki smiled and placed a gentle peck on the boy´s lips. "I would never let that happen." He smirked.

Lavi buried his face to Tyki´s chest and sighed contently. "I don´t want to get up either, but I think the baby needs food. And I´m starting to imagine you as a delicious piece of meat, so let´s go get something to eat before I grill you to be my breakfast." Lavi joked and made Tyki laughed lightly. "Okay Princess, let´s go. I like myself as a whole person and not missing any limbs."

–

After getting dressed, the two men walked towards the dining hall chatting nonchalantly.

They passed Miranda and Krory on the way and stayed a minute to greet them and Lavi had much convincing to do that he was feeling alright and that yesterdays incident was only because of stress.

–

After getting they´re food, Tyki being a gentleman and carrying Lavi´s tray also, they sat down in the far corner tables so they wouldn´t be disturbed.

Lavi poked his broccoli and stared at Tyki who was eating quietly. "No matter how much you stare at me, you´re going to eat that thing." He said referring to the broccoli, wich he secretly detested. "Huh? Oh, it´s not that, sorry. Wasn´t thinking..." Lavi blushed. Tyki smiled and placed his free hand on top of Lavi´s. "Are you sure you´re okay?" He asked. Lavi nodded and smiled. "Yeah I´m sure. I guess the stress got me. But no worries, everything is fine now." He said. Tyki nodded. "I hope so. You gave me quite a scare." He admitted. Lavi smiled apologetic. "Sorry." He said. "I just was feeling off. Way off. But it´s okay now. You kept you´re promise." Tyki raised his eyebrow. "What promise?" He asked feeling embarrassed that he had forgotten something important. "That you would be there when I woke up." Lavi smiled. "Oh that, well of course. Lavi I want to be there for you and the baby. I´m just worried that my being here will get you in danger." Tyki said frowning. Lavi´s smiled dropped and he placed his other hand on top of Tyki´s hand, leaving it to be in the middle of his hands. "I know you´re worried and I know that the Earl is going to do something. Maybe it´s going to happen sooner or later, but I want to deal this. I want my..our baby to be born in a safe place and I want you to be free. And if you still want to be here with the baby and...me...I´m...I..." Lavi started to stutter and blush wich made Tyki calm himself completely. "I want to be here and I will be here. And I will protect you. Both of you." He smiled and quickly kissed the blushing boy.

Someone cleared their throat next to the kissing pair. Lavi pulled away blushing even more and looked at his left seeing slightly awkward Allen and blushing Lenalee who was avoiding their eyes.  
"Morning you two." Allen greeted. "Mind if we sit down?" He asked. Lavi shook his head slightly signaling that they could join them. Allen and Lenalee sat down and were followed by uneasy silence.

"So what do you have plans today?" Allen tried to break the silence. He was unsure what to ask if it remotely was close to what he and Lenalee had witnessed last night.

Tyki shrugged. "Haven´t planned that far ahead. Komui wants me to report to his office around noon." He said. "What for?" Allen asked. Tyki shrugged again. "Don´t know. I am kept in a short leash after all, so I guess he makes me clean out the papers again." Tyki growled.  
Lenalee chuckled, wich made the other three turn their surprised faces to her. Lenalee would never think that something the Noah said was funny.

"What are you staring at?" She asked blushing. "Well, you just laughed at something Tyki said so imagine our surprise." Allen said. "Yeah I thought you hated his guts." Lavi continued. Lenalee pouted. "So I´m not allowed to change my mind?" She said huffing. Tyki laughed softly and turned his face away from the others, looking at the table he said, "Don´t worry missy. I´m glad you changed your mind." He said and lifted his head to face Lenalee who smiled sweetly.  
"Well, I have enough proof that you have changed sides. And that you wouldn´t hurt Lavi. It´s enough for me." She said. Tyki smiled and nodded. "Good to hear."  
Allen smiled at the two of them on the other side of the table. Finally a truce between them was made and Lenalee could finally start to trust the Noah more. Allen turned his head to see Lavi and gasped. "Lavi?" He asked worried wich made Lenalee and Tyki alert.

Lavi felt a few tears running down his cheeks. "Lavi are you okay?" Lenalee panicked and Tyki stood and moved to Lavis side. "I´m fine." Lavi whispered. "I´m just so happy." Tyki sighed and relaxed. "You´re going to give me a heart attack some day." He mumbled. Lavi laughed softheartedly and leaned to the Noah. "Sorry." He said and wiped his tears away. "Thank you Lenalee." Lavi smiled to her and Lenalee smiled back. "Of course." She said laughing. "By the way you two, I suggest you lock the door next time." She said sweetly and made Lavi, Tyki and Allen blush like grazy and wich made her laugh even more.  
"Lenalee..." Lavi moaned embarrassed. "Well we didn´t actually plan that to happen..." Tyki mumbled.

Allen joined Lenalee with laughing at the embarrassed couple.

–

After breakfast, Tyki walked towards Komui´s office while the other three said they were going to go shopping for more baby stuff.

He knocked the door and was given permission to enter.

"You had something to say to me?" Tyki asked as he entered the messy office. _"Not another whole-day cleaning! Anything but that!"_ He pleaded in his mind.  
"Yes, I have a mission for you." Komui said shortly.

Tyki frowned. A mission? He was under strict house arrest. How could he have a mission?  
"With Allen Walker and Lenalee." Komui continued. "And I must ask you not to talk about this to Lavi."  
"Why?" Tyki asked getting irritated. "What do you want me to do?"

"The Millennium Earl have been sighted in a town not far from here. I have my suspicions that he´s after Lavi and the baby. I understand that by joining you to this mission is dangerous. I´m putting your life on the risk. But you are the only one who knows how the Earl works and what does he want from the baby." Komui explained dead serious.  
Tyki thought for a while. Komui was right and he knew that the Earl wanted the baby. To make it a deadly weapon against humans and exorcists. And he knew he had to protect Lavi from him.  
"I accept." Tyki said. Komui smiled nonhumorously. "I´m sorry to put you in danger as well." He said. "No, it´s alright. I´m part of this mess so I will do everything in my power to end this. And to protect my family." Tyki said frowning. Komui´s heart melted at the word _family_ that left Tyki´mouth. They had begin to think themselves as allies. As a family.  
"I will explain everything to Allen and Lenalee later." Komui said. "You´ll be leaving tomorrow morning." I suggest you think up a little white lie to tell Lavi." Komui smirked. Tyki chuckled. "Easier said than done, the kid reads me like a open book."

–

"So you have a mission with Allen and Lenalee?" Lavi frowned. Tyki nodded. Well he could tell the truth about having a mission, just not the truth about the mission.  
"Yeah Komui said that I´m trustworthy enough to do this. It´s just some information collecting mission. Nothing dangerous." He lied. Lavi sighed. "I´m glad that they can trust you as I can, but still...I feel really uneasy about this." He said. Tyki smiled and bend down to kiss Lavi. "I´ll be leaving tomorrow morning. So I think we should make this night count right?" He smirked and kissed Lavi again. Lavi closed his eyes and moaned to the kiss asking for more. Tyki pulled Lavi closer to him and guided him on to the bed never stopped kissing the boy.

"Is this really okay?" Tyki parted from the kiss panting slightly. Lavi nodded. "Yeah...I was annoyed about the last time when we got interrupted." He teased. Tyki smirked and bend down to kiss Lavi again when the boy stopped him. "Wait a minute." He said and crawled up from the bed and headed to the door and locked it. "Now where were we?" He smirked and walked back to the bed and pushed the older man against the sheets kissing him passionately. "Promise me you´ll be back?" Lavi asked whispering. Tyki smiled and trailed his kisses down to Lavi´s neck wich made the boy gasp and moan in pleasure. "I promise." He said huskily and pulled Lavi´s shirt over his head and threw it on the floor and kissed his chest. "Promise you will be okay?" Lavi asked again and gasped as Tyki played with his nipples. "I promise." Tyki answered again the same way and unbuttoned his own shirt and wrapped himself tightly against lavi yet being careful with the already large stomach.

"Thank you." Lavi said tearing up a little. Tyki smiled sweetly and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Don´t cry. I love more the happy face you make." He said and made Lavi blush brightly.

Tyki flipped Lavi on to the bad and tugged his sweatpants and boxers off and smirked.  
"W..what are you laughing at?!" Lavi snapped embarrassed. "Nothing, nothing, just enjoying the view." Tyki teased and bend down to took Lavi´s hardening length in his mouth.  
"Tyki what are you..ah!" Lavi gasped as Tyki moved his mouth up and down and twirled his tongue around. "P..please, more..." Lavi moaned. He´d never admit it, but the pregnancy had his hormones all messed up. He once caught himself looking at Kanda with bedroom eyes, scaring the shit out of him. Komui had explained the troubled teen what was going on with the lust.  
Now Lavi was in seventh heaven hoping to never come down. Tyki smiled to himself seeing how much the younger boy enjoyed his actions. He quickened the pace and felt Lavi hardening even more in his mouth. "Ah, Tyki I´m...com...AAHH!" Lavi panted as he came into Tyki´s hot mouth.  
Tyki licked his lips feeling content to see that the redhead had come so hard.

Lavi panted and felt himself falling deeper into the bed like he weighted twice his size. "That was..." He said smiling. Tyki licked Lavi´s lips and pushed his own against them. Hot battle of tongues continued for few minutes until they both were out of breath. "Don´t think we´re done yet Lovely." Tyki whispered to his ear making Lavi shiver in exitement. "Oh I wouldn´t dream of leaving it to this only." Lavi teased back. "Good." Tyki said and rubbed Lavi´s wet entrance. "It´s been awhile so tell me if it hurts too much." Tyki said placing soft kisses over Lavi´s chest. Lavi moaned and nodded. "I´m fine.."

Tyki slid another finger in making Lavi arch his back begging for more.  
Lavi moved his own hand to Tyki´s bre chest and down to his pants. "Me too." He asked looking at Tyki who smiled and opened his pants so Lavi would have his way with him.

Lavi´s hand wasn´t moving as fast and strongly as Tyki´s, but soft an yet firmly. Lavi guessed it felt good judging by the look on the Noah´s flustered face.

"Tyki, hurry...Can´t take it...much longer..." Lavi commanded and Tyki slipped his fingers out of Lavi and positioned himself to his entrance. "Tell me if you want me to stop." He said and slowly pushed himself forward. Lavi gasped at the sudden pressure and slight pain, but decided to bare with it so Tyki wouldn´t panic and stop. "Okay?" Tyki asked when he saw Lavi´s brows frowning a little. "I´m fine, just keep going...!" Lavi ushered and squirmed trying to make Tyki to move more deeper. Tyki smirked as he saw Lavi´s eagerness and pushed himself all the way in making Lavi scream for pleasure.

"Ngh..ah! More, faster..!" Lavi told and wrapped his arms around Tyki´s back as to give him more speed to his thrusting. "Ah, Lavi.." Tyki moaned and placed his lips hungrily against Lavi´s. "I´m coming.." He moaned against the kiss. "M..me too..come..ins..AH!" Lavi came hard to their chest, followed by Tyki coming inside of him.

Tyki fell on the bed next to Lavi panting softly. Lavi tried to catch his breath and turned to see Tyki´s flustered face smiling. "Wow..." Was all Lavi managed to say.  
Tyki moved closer and kissed Lavi passionately on the swollen lips. "Thank you." He said into the kiss. "That was great."

Lavi smiled and kissed back as much eagerness as he was receiving from Tyki. "Yeah...Thank you for doing this. The first time wasn´t.." Lavi quieted down, knowning that Tyki still felt bad about it. "I´m so sorry about it..." Tyki whispered smiling somewhat sadly. Lavi placed a soft kiss to the tip of Tyki´s nose. "I know. And I also know that you wouldn´t do it again. And you didn´t. You made me feel better than I have ever before." Lavi smiled.

Tyki felt like crying. He hugged the redhead closer and rested his head on his chest and stroked to pregnant stomach. "Let´s get some sleep. You have to get up early." Lavi smiled and pulled the covers on both of them. Tyki sighed smiling and soon fell asleep, listening the even breathing of his lover.

–

It was around 5 a.m when Tyki was done packing all that was needed for his mission. He turned and smiled to see Lavi fast asleep with legs wide open and one arm hanging over the bed. Tyki heard a quiet knock on the door and went to open it.  
"Morning. We need to get going." Allen whispered smiling, knowing that Lavi would still be asleep. "Yeah I´ll be there in a minute." Tyki answered and shut the door. Walking back to the bed he gave Lavi a soft kiss on his temple and stroked the red locks away from his face.  
"I´ll come back before you know it. I promise." He said softly and walked through the door , closing it quietly.

Inside of the room, Lavi opened his eyes. He felt a tear falling from his eye and smiled sadly.

"Don´t brake your promise."

Tyki was the man who cruelly had raped him. Tyki was the man who had hurt his friends. He was the man who risked his life to save him from the Akuma. He was the one to stay by him when he thought he had lost the baby.

Tyki was the man who he had fallen complitly in love with.

AN: Hello! I´m sooooo sorry! It took me freaking forever to write this, but I don´t know where my inspiration went...Hiding under some rock i guess.. But I added a nice lemon for you to enjoy! So thank you for reading and please leave a review!


End file.
